1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to a method, system, and computer program product for routing wireless network traffic. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method, system, and computer program product for solving network traffic congestion problems using device grouping.
2. Description of the Related Art
Network traffic congestion occurs when the number of devices using a network path exceeds a device capacity of that network path. Network traffic congestion occurs in wireless networks when a larger than threshold number of wireless devices use a wireless network path to a wireless service point, such as, for example, a cell tower, a base station, a wireless access point, or a wireless switch. For example, more than a threshold number of cell phones utilizing a cell tower can cause network traffic congestion in a network path, which includes the cell tower. More than a threshold number of portable computing devices accessing a wireless access point can cause network traffic congestion at the access point. Generally, any type of wireless device using a compatible wireless network can cause network traffic congestion in a network path in that wireless network.